Chaleur des Sens
by Yzanmyo
Summary: Suite à un étrange traité, Sasuke découvre le palais de Konoha et son seigneur. La chaleur des sens lui fera t’elle oublier ses désirs de vengeance ? Attention, PWP Naru/Sasu Lemon; âmes sensibles, pas amateurs s’abstenir!


Titre : Chaleur des sens…

Pairing : Naru/Sasu, Kyuubi(homme)/Neiji.

Rating : M ! Plus que mérité pour le vocabulaire employé, les scènes (et pas de combat !).

Genre : Angst, Yaoi, UA, OOC.

Crédits : Le monde et les personnages de Naruto évoqués ci après appartiennent à M. Kishimoto à qui je n'ai fait qu'un humble emprunt.

Disclaimer : Cet OS est inspiré (sans vraiment le vouloir) de Kumfu et de ses fanfics "Le Souffle Chaud du Démon" et "Dans sa Chair" qui sont publiées sur ce site. Je reconnais que mon écrit est vraiment très ressemblant à sa fic "Le souffle chaud du démon". Ma fic reste publiée suite à l'accord de Kumfu, à qui j'en attribue tout le crédit et l'originalité, et que je remercie profondément de me laisser faire cet emprunt (qui fut involontaire).

Je vous encourage vivement à lire ses OS (bien meilleurs que le mien) ainsi que toute sa production qui mérite vraiment le détour.

Warnings : Attention, relations Homme/Homme plus qu'explicites (Lemon avec un grand L), âmes sensibles et/ou pas amateurs de Yaoi s'abstenir !

Résumé : Suite à un étrange traité, Sasuke découvre le palais de Konoha et son seigneur. La chaleur des sens lui fera t'elle oublier ses désirs de vengeance ?

Notes de l'auteur : Pas de description détaillée des personnages, je fais le postulat que vous les connaissez. Pour les *, voir lexique en fin de fic.

Chaleur des sens…

Mikoto Uchiwa arrangea les derniers plis du kimono* de son fils, finissant de nouer le obi. Sasuke ne dit rien, refoulant sa colère. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère avait tant insisté pour l'aider à s'habiller. Il était mal à l'aise, après tout, il n'était plus un enfant. Mais l'expression douloureuse dans les prunelles sombres et un peu trop humides l'avait dissuadé de répliquer. Sa mère avait visiblement de la peine, il n'en connaissait pas la cause, mais il espérait qu'avoir cédé à sa demande l'avait quelque peu réconfortée.

Elle se releva et le serra rapidement contre elle avant de lui dire que son père l'attendait. Sasuke subit la douce étreinte, toujours silencieux. Quand elle le libéra enfin, il quitta la pièce après un dernier regard sur la figure maternelle dont les yeux semblaient de plus en plus humides. Que se passait il donc aujourd'hui pour que sa mère semble si chamboulée ? Il rejoignit son père dans l'entrée, subit son regard scrutateur et le suivit. Mère lui avait dit qu'il devait l'accompagner voir un dignitaire et qu'il se devait d'être paré de son plus beau kimono.

Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi son père avait émis le souhait qu'il l'accompagne. D'habitude, c'était toujours Itachi, son frère aîné, qui accompagnait père dans leurs visites officielles. Il suivit toutefois l'austère figure paternelle sans poser la moindre question. Il savait que son père, Fugaku, chef du clan Uchiwa, n'apprécierait pas. Il accrocha son regard au symbole bien visible entre les omoplates paternelles, le petit éventail rouge et blanc semblait luire sur le fond noir du kimono de grand prix.

Sasuke grimpa à la suite de son père dans le confortable pousse-pousse frappé du symbole de leur clan. Il jeta un dernier regard aux lourdes portes de la riche demeure familiale qui venaient de se refermer avec un claquement sec. Il réprima un frisson, alors que la voiturette se mettait en branle. Le profil de son père était sec et sévère, ses lèvres pincées. Il ne savait pas où ils se rendaient mais cette visite semblait mettre Fugaku de fort mauvaise humeur.

Ils quittèrent rapidement le quartier du clan pour se diriger vers le centre de la ville de Konoha. Sasuke fronça les sourcils quand il réalisa qu'ils avançaient de plus en plus vers le centre. Bientôt, les hauts murs d'enceinte du palais furent en vue. Le pousse-pousse s'arrêta devant les portes richement décorées et, à la grande incompréhension de Sasuke, son père descendit.

Il le suivit, alors que Fugaku traversait les immenses portes, s'annonçant aux gardes qui la flanquaient. Un homme en tenue de ninja règlementaire, noire et verte, se porta à la rencontre du chef de clan, lui indiquant de le suivre. Sasuke suivit son père dont l'humeur semblait s'assombrir à mesure qu'ils progressaient derrière le guerrier qui portait un masque et un bandeau sur un œil ainsi qu'une étrange chevelure grise.

Ils longèrent un large chemin de dalles blanches qui traversait un jardin de taille imposante. Ce jardin ne pouvait qu'être deviné car il était protégé du regard par d'immenses haies de bambous touffues qui bordaient le sentier immaculé. Ils gravirent ensuite une volée de marches menant à l'entrée proprement dite du palais. Sasuke déglutit avec difficulté, pourquoi diable son père l'avait-il choisi pour l'accompagner en ce lieu ? En l'absence d'Itachi, en voyage d'affaire pour le clan ou sur une mission quelconque pour le compte du seigneur de Konoha, père n'aurait il pas mieux fait de se rendre ici seul ?

Leur guide les conduisit au travers d'un dédalle de couloirs richement décorés jusqu'à ce qu'il frappe enfin à une cloison de papier. L'autorisation d'entrer ne se fit pas attendre, retentissant dans le silence, forte et joviale. Le guerrier ninja entra suivit de Fugaku et de Sasuke. Le spectacle qui les accueillit surprit le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux.

La pièce était à l'image des couloirs, riche de teintures précieuses, de meubles en bois tout aussi luxueux et de peintures d'une beauté et d'une finesse à couper le souffle. Au milieu du plancher de bois clair se tenait un homme derrière une table basse, couverte de parchemins. L'homme arborait une longue chevelure blanche et hirsute même si il ne paraissait pas vieux.

Il leva son regard vers Fugaku au visage fermé et sa figure se fendit d'un sourire.

« Uchiwa-dono »

Le chef de clan ne répondit rien et s'installa de l'autre côté de la table après un geste de l'autre. Sasuke s'agenouilla à son tour, un peu en retrait.

« Je suppose que vous êtes ici pour signer le traité ? »

« Vous supposez bien. »

« Parfait, le shukun sera très content d'apprendre que le clan Uchiwa a finalement décidé de s'allier à lui. C'est bien pour cela que vous êtes venu, n'est ce pas ? »

L'homme à la chevelure blanche dévisagea le chef de clan avec supériorité et un vague sourire en coin. Fugaku serra ses poings sur ses cuisses avant de répondre d'un ton glacial.

« En effet. »

« Bien ! En ce cas, il vous suffit d'apposer votre sceau ici et d'inscrire le nom complet de votre dépôt de garantie, si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi, sur ce registre là avec une fois encore votre sceau. Et nous en aurons fini avec les formalités. »

Fugaku fit ce qui lui était demandé de mauvaise grâce mais s'exécuta tout de même. Il fit fondre un peu de la cire rouge qui lui était présentée sur le premier parchemin et y enfonça avec détermination le sceau de son clan, qu'il venait de tirer de l'intérieur de son kimono sombre, à l'endroit désigné par son vis-à-vis. Il remplit avec des idéogrammes soignés le registre et appliqua à nouveau le sceau familial.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce, Sasuke observait son père remplir les formulaires avec des gestes sûrs et rapides. Il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de la conversation qui avait été échangée mais il sentait bien que cette obligation envers le seigneur de Konoha faisait trembler de rage son père sans qu'il en comprenne la cause. Itachi, lui, aurait sut. Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il soit absent justement aujourd'hui et pourquoi son père l'avait il fait venir lui ? Sasuke fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix de l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

« C'est lui ? »

« Oui », répondit laconiquement son père.

« Je vois. Maintenant que tout est en ordre, nous pouvons prendre des dispositions, vous laisser plus de temps. »

« C'est inutile. »

« Bien, comme vous voudrez. Dans ce cas, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps Uchiwa-dono. »

Sasuke ne comprenait pas plus ce qui venait d'être dit, même si apparemment ça avait un rapport avec lui. Son père se leva, ne lui accordant pas même un regard et se prépara à quitter la pièce. Alors que le jeune homme allait à sa suite, une forte poigne s'abattit sur son épaule, émanant du ninja qui avait assisté à l'entrevue, négligemment adossé au mur juste à côté de l'entrée.

« Désolé gamin, toi tu restes ici. »

Incapable de se défaire de la forte emprise qu'exerçait le ninja sur lui, Sasuke appela son père qui poursuivait sa marche sans se retourner. Ce dernier s'arrêta un instant avant de franchir la porte et lui jeta un regard aussi froid et détaché qu'un Uchiwa pouvait le faire.

« Comporte toi en homme, Sasuke. Et fais honneur à ton clan et à ton rang. »

La remarque cinglante cloua le jeune homme sur place alors que son père quittait les lieux sans autre forme de procès. Sasuke était incrédule, figé par l'attitude et les mots de son propre père, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il se passait et espérant ardemment être au beau milieu d'un cauchemar dont il allait se réveiller. Il serra fort les paupières, mais quand il les rouvrit, la même poigne rude bloquait son épaule et l'homme aux cheveux blancs lui faisait maintenant face.

« Je suis désolé pour toi, mon garçon. A partir de maintenant, ta vie est ici, dans ce palais, au service du seigneur de Konoha. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu t'y ferras, tu verras. »

Une seule question franchit les lèvres du jeune homme abasourdi.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu est la garantie du shukun* que ton clan ne trahira pas l'alliance qu'il vient de contracter avec lui. »

Sasuke pinça les lèvres et resta interdit face à cette révélation. La colère, l'incompréhension, l'impuissance s'affrontaient en lui, labourant sa poitrine d'une douleur sourde. Il comprenait maintenant les larmes contenues de sa mère, son étreinte… Il baissa la tête, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Son frère était il au courant ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il avait été si judicieusement absent justement aujourd'hui?

Les paroles de l'homme ninja le sortirent de son tourment.

« Suis moi maintenant, et pas d'entourloupes. »

Comme dans un état second, Sasuke emboîta le pas au ninja masqué. Ils parcoururent de nouveaux couloirs jusqu'à franchir une porte. Le jeune brun fut un instant ébloui par la brillante lumière extérieure. Un nouveau paysage s'ouvrit à lui.

Ils avaient visiblement traversés le palais et étaient de l'autre côté. Un magnifique jardin s'étendait sous ses yeux. Il ne distinguait même pas les murs d'enceintes tant il était vaste. Il était extrêmement bien entretenu. De là où il se tenait, Sasuke discernait au loin un étang ainsi qu'un petit pont peint de rouge, plusieurs bâtisses se profilant au milieu des arbres. Il rattrapa l'homme qui ne l'avait pas attendu et marchait d'un pas élastique sur un petit chemin de pierres grises qui serpentait depuis le pied des marches et qui semblait se perdre dans l'étendue verte.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une demeure imposante qui se dressait au détour d'un petit bosquet de cerisiers. Le ninja tourna brusquement sur sa gauche, dès son entrée dans le bâtiment, et frappa à la première cloison de riz qui se trouvait là. Une nouvelle voix masculine le somma d'entrer sur un ton doux et interrogatif.

« Hatake-san ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

« Un nouveau pensionnaire. » répondit l'interpellé en souriant sous son masque.

« Ah, parfait. »

« Je vous le laisse, Umino-san. J'ai malheureusement à faire, mais je compte toujours sur vous pour l'heure du thé ! »

Le dénommé Hatake repartit en laissant Sasuke derrière lui, face à un homme à la chevelure châtain et aux yeux noisettes, engoncé dans un kimono simple assortit à la couleur de ses cheveux. Une légère rougeur perça sur les joues de l'interpellé, relevée par une cicatrice qui barrait le haut de ses pommettes et son nez.

« Bonjour, je suis Iruka Umino. Je suis l'intendant de notre tout puissant shukun. Comment t'appelles tu ? »

« …Sasuke»

« Enchanté, Sasuke-kun. Suis moi, la première étape de ton intégration ne se fera pas sans douleur. Mais elle est malheureusement nécessaire. »

Sasuke tiqua à la déclaration de l'homme qui lui souriait d'un air avenant et doux. Il le suivit docilement dans les profondeurs du pavillon. Ici, on ne retrouvait pas le luxe ostentatoire du palais mais l'environnement semblait confortable et propre, fonctionnel. Iruka stoppa devant un nouveau shoji* blanc et frappa à celui-ci avec douceur avant de l'ouvrir. Au milieu de la petite pièce, un jeune homme de l'âge de Sasuke était attablé à une petite table basse où s'étalaient des feuilles blanches emplies de croquis et de dessins.

Sasuke nota que les esquisses et croquis ressemblaient beaucoup aux peintures à l'aquarelle qui ornaient certains murs du palais, il en reconnaissait le style épuré et net.

« Sai-kun ? »

« Iruka-san… »

« Je te présente Sasuke, c'est un nouvel arrivant… Il faudrait lui apposer la marque. »

« Entendu. Je m'y mets tout de suite. Vous restez ?»

« Non. Fais moi signe quand tu auras terminé. »

Le jeune homme à la peau d'albâtre et aux cheveux noirs coupés au bol acquiesça de la tête. Il rangea ses esquisses et ses peintures et sortit un tout autre attirail sur la petite table. Sasuke réprima un frisson en découvrant des aiguilles et de l'encre noire. Iruka quitta la pièce alors que Sai lui faisait signe de s'asseoir.

« Donne moi ton bras gauche et relève ta manche. » fit Sai avec un sourire qui sonnait faux.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire avec tout ça ? » lança froidement l'Uchiwa.

« Ce que je vais faire ? Ça. Tous ceux qui entrent au service du shukun en portent un. »

Sasuke déglutit mais n'insista pas. Le dit Sai lui avait montré le dos de sa main gauche où les formes noires et orangées d'un renard stylisé à neuf queues ornait la peau blanche, couvrant presque tout l'épiderme et remontant jusqu'au poignet.

Sasuke se mordit violement la lèvre, laissant échapper un minimum de plaintes douloureuses alors que le dessinateur perçait sa peau. La torture imposée par le dessin de la marque lui sembla durer une éternité. Il n'avait pourtant pas le choix, il devait se soumettre, quelque soit son ressentit. Il fut soulagé lorsque enfin, le jeune homme posa ses ustensiles et banda la main malmenée.

« Il faudra que tu reviennes me voir dans quelques jours. Ce n'est pas tout à fait terminé. »

L'énigmatique tatoueur se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre, arborant ce même sourire, qui ne semblait pas sincère, sur ses traits. Ils reprirent ensemble le chemin de la pièce où il avait rencontré Iruka quelques instants plus tôt. Ce dernier visiblement les attendait et darda sur Sasuke un regard compatissant après avoir constaté sa main bandée.

« Merci Sai, je me charge de la suite. »

Iruka entraîna Sasuke dans un dédalle de corridors, s'arrêtant finalement devant un petit couloir bordé de shojis qui se faisaient face.

« Voici le quartier de nuit. Je vais te montrer tes nouveaux appartements. Tu pourras les aménager comme tu le souhaites. »

Il l'entraîna vers l'une des cloisons de papier de riz dont le linteau était orné d'une plaque ouvragée portant le numéro sept.

Sasuke découvrit deux pièces spacieuses. De grands placards aux portes blanches coulissantes ornaient certains murs, des meubles sobres de première nécessitée mais de grande qualité étaient à sa disposition : une table basse, des coussins, des étagères, des coffres, des luminaires. Chaque pièce comportait une grande fenêtre ronde et les placards de l'une d'elle contenaient tout ce qu'il fallait pour dormir.

« Des kimonos seront fabriqués à ta taille, tu n'auras qu'à me faire savoir quels sont tes goûts vestimentaires dès qu'Hinata sera venue prendre tes mesures. Demandes moi tout ce dont tu as besoin. Le shukun veille à ce que chacun ici ne manque de rien. Si tu le souhaites, il y a des activités tout au long de la journée, des entraînements d'Arts Martiaux, de combats de sabre, de tir à l'arc, etc. Ensuite il faudra que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu veux faire ici. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien, certains de nos pensionnaires exercent une activité dans un domaine spécifique qui devient la leur attitrée. Il y a une jeune femme médecin, un professeur de katas, une autre est en charge de tous l'art floral, et bien d'autre choses encore, je serait bien en peine de tous te les citer. De toute façon, tu les rencontreras à un moment ou à un autre. »

« Je vois. »

« Bien, il faut que je te laisse, j'ai à faire. Si tu as faim, les cuisines sont situées dans l'autre aile du pavillon. Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais où me trouver. Tu peux te promener où bon te semble sauf dans le palais où tu dois être accompagné. Et je te déconseille fortement de tenter de t'enfuir, les factions de ninjas qui gardent le palais sont sans pitié pour les déserteurs, tout comme le shukun. »

Iruka abandonna Sasuke sur ces entrefaites. Le jeune homme se déplaça un peu dans les deux pièces qui représentaient maintenant sa chambre. Il finit par s'asseoir sur le rebord de l'une des fenêtres rondes et tenta de faire le point sur sa situation. Il était devenu captif du seigneur de Konoha en garantie de la loyauté de son clan. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à cela. Tout lui paraissait complètement irréel. Il découvrait un nouveau monde sans même savoir de quoi il en retournait. Il n'avait aucune échappatoire et les mots durs de son père revinrent à lui, réveillant sa peine, sa tristesse, sa colère aussi.

Les commentaires sur le seigneur de Konoha qu'il avait entendus ici ou là au détour des conversations de son père ou des gens du clan dans le quartier lui revinrent en mémoire. Un être froid, bestial, imprévisible, capable de tuer de sang froid, n'ayant peur de rien, ses hommes lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil et lui vouaient une fidélité sans faille. Sasuke réalisa avec horreur qu'il était devenu l'otage de cet homme. Il se demanda si il aurait l'opportunité de rencontrer celui qui avait fait son malheur…et de se venger de lui.

Sasuke essuya la sueur qui maculait son front et décida qu'il s'était assez entraîné pour aujourd'hui. Il rengaina son sabre dans un claquement sec. Les jours s'écoulaient, les uns derrière les autres, tous semblables. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était là, il avait cessé de compter. Il ne manquait de rien, Iruka lui procurait tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Il passait ses journées à s'entraîner au sabre et à lire. D'un tempérament peu sociable, il ne s'était lié avec personne, s'accommodant de sa solitude.

Il s'était habitué au fonctionnement des lieux, avait donné à l'Umino ses préférences vestimentaires et à Akimichi Shoji, le responsable des cuisines, ses préférences culinaires. Il avait rencontré les autres habitants qui partageaient sa condition. Tous représentants de clans différents, sensiblement du même âge que lui. La seule chose qui l'avait étonné avait été de constater que le clan des Hyuuga avait ici deux représentants.

La timide Hinata Hyuuga lui avait même confiée son histoire. Il l'avait rencontrée un jour qu'il avait demandé du thé. Elle était venue le lui servir, timide et rougissante. Il avait appris que du fait de leur grand nombre, le seigneur de Konoha avait exigé que son clan lui remette deux représentants. Son père, Hiashi, l'avait alors livrée elle et son cousin Neiji, issu d'une branche secondaire.

Hinata avait raconté sans fards que son père l'avait envoyée, elle, l'héritière, pour que sa sœur cadette Hanabi prenne sa place à la tête du clan. Hanabi était bien plus douée qu'elle et Hinata appréciait sa vie ici, alors elle ne regrettait rien et n'en voulait pas à son père. Sasuke avait songé à sa propre histoire. Son frère aîné, cette idole qu'il n'avait su atteindre, bien plus doué que lui en tout. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de sa famille depuis qu'il était arrivé là. Mais cette constatation ne le touchait plus, il s'était fait une raison et avait accepté.

La seule chose qui importait maintenant était sa vengeance. Sasuke cultivait soigneusement sa rancœur et son ressentiment pour cet odieux seigneur qui avait fait de lui un captif de ce palais contre sa volonté. Mais c'était mal connaître les Uchiwa car aussi sûr qu'il s'appelait ainsi, il règlerait ses comptes avec cet homme qui lui avait tout pris. Un petit rictus étira le coin de ses lèvres, oui, un jour une opportunité se présenterait et il saurait s'en saisir.

Iruka se porta à sa rencontre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le pavillon.

« Sasuke-kun ! »

« Iruka » le salua t'il laconiquement.

« Naruto-sama souhaite te rencontrer. Tu seras conduit à ses appartements ce soir, à la tombée de la nuit. »

Cette nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Un petit rictus étira le coin de ses lèvres pâles. Ce soir, il rencontrerait enfin le responsable de sa condition et peut être une occasion de vengeance et de trancher les liens qui le retenait à cet homme. Il poursuivit son chemin. Oui, ce soir, tout se jouerait pour lui. Malgré que tous les autres le portent aux nues, lui ne manquerait pas cette occasion de faire savoir à celui qui le retenait contre sa volonté sa façon de penser. Après tout, n'était ce pas pour cela qu'il s'entraînait si durement depuis qu'il était arrivé ?

Une lueur dansa quelques instants devant la paroi de fin papier. Quelques coups discrets furent frappés à la cloison. Sasuke se leva, il avait attendu ce moment toute la journée. Il ouvrit la paroi coulissante et découvrit un ninja en vêtements sombres, un masque de renard blanc sur le visage. Sasuke contempla l'homme de la garde personnelle du seigneur Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze qui faisait signe de le suivre puis lui emboîta le pas. Ce soir tout allait se jouer, il retrouverait sa liberté. Il serra la garde de son sabre, dissimulé à son côté dans les plis de son kimono.

L'homme le conduisit dans les dédalles du palais, Sasuke n'y était pas revenu depuis l'entretien avec son père. Il prit plusieurs points de repaires qu'il nota mentalement. Il en aurait besoin plus tard pour fuir. L'homme le laissa devant de lourdes cloisons de bois plein cette fois. Sasuke sut qu'il était arrivé quand il contempla le dessin haut en couleur qui ornait ces portes. Un immense renard à neuf queues prêt à bondir, tous crocs et griffes dehors s'étalait sous ses yeux.

Il frappa deux coups discrets et ouvrit les panneaux de bois qu'il franchit avant de les refermer. L'ambiance qui l'accueillit le laissa perplexe. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait venant d'un expert dans l'art de la guerre, un seigneur conquérant prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins et qui ne reculait devant rien.

La lumière était diffuse alors qu'il avançait pas à pas. Il traversa une première pièce, aux couleurs chaudes et à l'aspect accueillant et confortable. Un bureau haut et de bonne facture trônait dans un coin, disparaissant sous des piles de documents. Pas loin de là, une table basse, entourée de coussins croulait aussi sous les parchemins et les missives, les cartes topographiques. Ça ressemblait à un cabinet de travail. Il poursuivit sa progression, distinguant un peu plus de lumière dans le fond et quelques murmures. Il passa une entrée un peu basse et étroite que rien ne fermait.

Le plancher disparaissait sous un enchevêtrement de tapis moelleux et doux. La pièce, dépourvue de fenêtre sentait l'encens, éclairée par quelques bougies disséminées un peu partout. Les murs disparaissaient sous de lourdes teintures où des représentations du fameux renard s'étalaient sous différents styles. Il avança un peu plus, ses yeux accoutumés à la faible luminosité discernant des formes allongées sur les tapis dans le fond de la pièce.

Adossé contre le mur, un homme à la chevelure longue et rousse, dont quelques mèches étaient tressées et ornées de perles, murmurait d'une voix rauque à l'oreille d'un jeune homme à la peau tout aussi tannée par le soleil que le premier mais à la chevelure blonde, courte et hirsute, appuyé contre lui. La première chose que constata Sasuke était qu'ils étaient nus. La deuxième, qu'il y avait là une troisième personne lovée entre les jambes de l'homme imposant aux cheveux orange flamboyant.

Le jeune brun frissonna quand le roux leva son regard vers lui, le transperçant de ses yeux rouge sang. Le blond tourna son visage vers le nouveau venu et le détailla de ses yeux d'un bleu limpide et brillant. Sasuke déglutit, il s'était imaginé le rencontrer seul et certainement pas dans de telles conditions. Le regard rouge semblait rusé mais plus âgé que ne le montrait sa constitution. Les pupilles se firent plus félines et il rejeta la tête en arrière, entraînant la rivière de ses cheveux toute aussi rouge que ses yeux dans la faible lumière. Un grognement se fit entendre, immobilisant un peu plus Sasuke.

L'homme découvrit des canines pointues quand sa bouche s'ouvrit sur le son guttural, une grande main ornée d'ongles semblables à des griffes plongea sur la tête nichée entre ses jambes. Sasuke découvrit avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait de Neiji. La main s'immobilisa sous le menton et obligea le jeune homme à la peau blanche et aux longs cheveux noirs à se redresser sur ses genoux. Le roux le fit s'installer dos à lui, tendu sur ses genoux.

Le regard de sang n'avait pas quitté Sasuke durant la manœuvre. Il murmura encore quelque chose à l'oreille du blond qui lui non plus n'avait cessé de l'observer. Un franc sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

« Approches, Sasuke. » dit le blond d'une voix grave et profonde.

L'Uchiwa remarqua l'éclat de rouge au fond des yeux bleus, le sourire mutin et carnassier.

Il avança, ne quittant pas des yeux le trio, sentant son corps se tendre malgré lui sous la vision lascive qu'ils offraient. Des papillons commencèrent à s'agiter dans son estomac et il se sentit de plus en plus à l'étroit dans le boxer qu'il portait sous son kimono.

« Comment connais tu mon nom ? » articula le jeune brun de son ton le plus froid ;

« Je connais le nom de tous ceux qui entrent à mon service. » rétorqua le blond, rieur.

Quand Sasuke ne fut plus qu'à un pas d'eux, il se figea. Neiji laissa échapper un long gémissement de plaisir dans le silence de la pièce surchauffée. Les bras passés autour du cou de l'homme aux yeux rouges, il tremblait de tout son être. Le roux grignotait son cou d'albâtre de ses crocs et de sa langue, une grande main brune malaxait un mamelon rose, érigé sur le torse pâle, pendant que l'autre main caressait avec dextérité le membre dressé entre les cuisses blanches et tremblantes.

Cette vision fit monter un peu de rose sur les joues de l'Uchiwa, mal à l'aise d'observer un tel spectacle. Le blond se mit lentement debout et vint à lui. Sasuke détailla la démarche sûre du jeune homme au corps nerveux et musclé, modelé par les combats. Une aura imposante, écrasante, se dégageait de lui. Le brun se sentit pris au piège, comme une proie face à son prédateur. Pourtant, il n'esquissa aucun geste, il ne devait pas reculer, la peur était l'apanage des faibles et un Uchiwa ne l'était pas.

« Je sais beaucoup de choses sur toi. », murmura Naruto en s'approchant un peu plus du brun.

« Tu es très doué à l'épée, paraît il. Et tu adores la lecture… », continua t'il, dardant son regard azuré sur le jeune homme.

« Appartiens moi Sasuke… Appartiens moi corps et âme et tu auras tout ce que tu désires et plus encore… »

Sasuke trembla légèrement alors que le blond passait dans son dos, continuant à parler de cette voix capiteuse qui dissolvait en lui tout désir de vengeance, tout plan d'évasion.

« Qui est-ce ? », parvint il à articuler en tendant le menton vers le roux.

« Lui ? Kyuubi… C'est mon bras droit, mon protecteur, mon ombre… Si tu le souhaites, tu peux lui appartenir aussi… », susurra Naruto à son oreille sur le ton de la confidence.

Cette voix entêtante, hypnotisante, tournait dans la tête du jeune Uchiwa, emportant, peu à peu, tout sur son passage. Il sentit les mains ambrées se refermer sur ses épaules, un menton s'appuyer sur son épaule, alors que l'autre se tenait toujours dans son dos.

« Regardes, Sasuke, regardes comme Neiji s'abandonne. Plus de haine, plus de vengeance, plus de tristesse… juste du plaisir, immense, intense, balayant tout, effaçant tout… N'aimerais tu pas, toi aussi, ressentir tout cela ? Ne plus être seul, être aimé, fondre dans une béatitude si intense qu'elle te fera tout oublier… », poursuivit la voix profonde et entêtante.

Comme pour répondre aux dires de Naruto, le corps de Neiji se tendit comme un arc entre les bras de son amant. Un cri de plaisir déchira l'atmosphère chargée de pulsions sexuelles alors que le jeune Hyuuga se déversait en long jets chauds sur son propre ventre avant de s'effondrer pantelant. Kyuubi saisit le menton pâle et fondit sur la bouche entrouverte. Le jeune brun s'accrocha à l'homme roux, resserrant son corps pâle contre le torse fort et puissant couleur caramel.

Sasuke sentit ses bonnes résolutions s'envoler, sa détermination s'effondrer, ses résistances céder une à une alors que le blond poursuivait son discours. L'Uchiwa n'écoutait plus, ne comprenait plus, totalement hypnotisé par le timbre de cette voix chaude au creux de son oreille. Naruto tira le menton pâle à lui et posa ses lèvres sur celles fines et rosées que le jeune brun s'était mis à mordiller nerveusement. La sensation explosa en Sasuke, une chaleur semblable à de la lave incandescente se répandit dans ses veines depuis ses lèvres. Une langue chaude et taquine vint chercher la sienne alors qu'il sentait son corps se tendre contre le torse dans son dos.

Le baiser fut long, bouillonnant et torride. Le jeune Uchiwa perdit pied et se sentit sombrer dans un océan de désir, de plaisir, de sensations inédites qui grondèrent en lui comme une mer déchaînée. Il laissa échapper un geignement de contrariété quand les lèvres délaissèrent les siennes pour le laisser reprendre son souffle. Un cri de plaisir de Neiji ramena l'attention de Sasuke à lui et Kyuubi.

Neiji était allongé sur le dos, le bassin surélevé par un coussin alors que ses genoux touchaient presque son visage. Kyuubi maltraitait ses chairs intimes ainsi mises à nues de ses doigts et de sa langue. Cette nouvelle vision fit encore monter d'un cran l'excitation de Sasuke. Il ne se rendait pas compte que Naruto avait commencé à le dévêtir tant il était absorbé par le spectacle du jeune Hyuuga ainsi offert au roux.

Il réalisa à peine que sa veste de kimono venait de rejoindre le sol alors que les mains expertes du blond s'attaquaient maintenant à son hakama*. Tout en l'effeuillant avec lenteur, Naruto suçotait le lobe d'une oreille, descendait le long du cou où il sentait une veine pulser follement. Oh oui, il avait envie de faire sien cet Uchiwa rebelle qui avait juré sa perte. Il l'avait observé à la dérobée, dès le premier jour, s'entraîner encore et encore avec son épée. Il avait admiré le corps musclé se tendre sous les efforts répétés, jour après jour et il avait attendu.

Aujourd'hui, il n'arrivait plus à réprimer cette envie qui courait dans ses veines dès le premier regard qu'il avait posé sur lui. Son cœur cognait et cognait encore dans sa poitrine. Il le voulait, il le voulait lui, et aucun autre. Et son désir allait se réaliser ce soir, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Il s'en moquait, il était prêt à courir le risque, il n'avait pas peur de mourir et encore moins de la main de celui qu'il était en train de déshabiller.

Naruto obligea Sasuke à se tourner vers lui, il passa une main sur l'une des joues pâles alors que sa jumelle courrait sur un flanc tout aussi blanc. Il prit une nouvelle fois les lèvres maintenant outrageusement offertes, le regard onyx voilé de désir disparaissant sous les paupières qui se fermèrent pour mieux savourer ce nouvel échange. Sasuke colla son corps maintenant totalement nu contre celui du blond. Il étreignit Naruto, faisant ce baiser exigeant, sauvage. Tout avait était dissout, liquéfié dans cette mer grondante qui rugissait maintenant en lui.

Plus rien ne restait, plus rien n'existait en dehors de ce désir nouveau, violent, inconnu, bestial qui le possédait. Il voulait plus, encore plus de ces lèvres, encore plus de contact avec cette peau, encore plus de caresses. Plus rien ne comptait en dehors de la satisfaction impérieuse de ces nouveaux besoins. Naruto fut surprit par le regain de violence venant de la part de l'Uchiwa mais y répondit avec satisfaction et encore plus d'urgence.

Il allongea le brun au milieu des tapis et des coussins, s'étendit sur lui et continua à l'embrasser encore et encore, lui laissant à peine le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Il laissa une main se perdre dans la chevelure sombre alors que l'autre se baladait sans repos sur l'épiderme d'un flanc, d'une côte, d'une hanche, d'une cuisse. Sasuke resserra plus encore son étreinte, écrasant presque contre lui ce corps qu'il désirait comme un affamé. Il n'avait jamais ressentit cela et se perdait sans retenues sur les landes de cette terre nouvelle.

Naruto se décolla de la sangsue humaine brune qui grogna quand il rompit tout échange. Un mince filet de bave les reliait encore quand il se redressa, s'assit en tailleur et invita Sasuke à le rejoindre sur ses cuisses. L'Uchiwa s'exécuta sans même réfléchir un instant. Naruto lui offrit un petit baiser mouillé, jouant ensuite avec leurs langues hors de leurs bouches avant d'intimer à Sasuke de se retourner.

Le brun s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce mais ses yeux se perdirent immédiatement sur le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui à présent, lui faisant oublier sa pointe de colère. Sous son regard sombre, Kyuubi prenait violement Neiji qui était à quatre pattes, le haut du corps à moitié écroulé. Des halètements jouissifs s'échappaient sans cesse de ses lèvres, ses grands yeux gris pâle voilés de plaisir, menaçant de se révulser.

« Regardes, Sasuke… regardes comme il aime ça… regardes comme il crie et supplie pour plus… Tu l'entends, n'est ce pas ? Plus vite… plus fort… Je vais te faire supplier Sasuke… au moins autant que lui… sinon plus… »

Sasuke trembla à cette déclaration, remuant le peu de dignité qui subsistait encore en lui. Non, il ne voulait pas… il ne voulait pas être comme Neiji… il ne voulait pas quémander, supplier… Un Uchiwa ne plie jamais, devant personne…

Naruto sentit le début de rébellion poindre chez son futur amant. Il y avait été un peu fort, grimaça t'il intérieurement. Mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas d'un amant docile et passif. Il voulait une passion brûlante, dévorante, dévastatrice et il savait que seul Sasuke était susceptible de lui apporter cela. Il l'avait su dès le premier regard qu'il avait posé sur lui. Il l'avait su dès que son regard avait croisé les onyx sombres.

Il prit possession du cou palpitant, de l'oreille, de l'épaule, déclanchant la chair de poule sur l'épiderme humide de sa salive et de ses marques. Ses mains vinrent cueillir les deux monts de chair rosée sur le torse pâle. Une fois de plus, Sasuke sombra dans les délicieuses sensations que Naruto déclenchait en lui avec ses caresses, ne prêtant plus attention au couple qui s'ébattait sous ses yeux.

Une main bronzée descendit très vite le long de ses abdominaux puis plus bas. Le premier contact de cette peau chaude et douce contre son membre si douloureusement durci à présent arracha un petit cri à Sasuke. Le contact se fit plus prononcé, plus pressant, et la main se mit bien vite à coulisser de haut en bas avec lenteur sur la chair turgescente. Le jeune brun se mordit avec violence la lèvre inférieure. Il lui était déjà arrivé de fantasmer et de se soulager lui-même mais ce qu'il ressentait là était beaucoup plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque là et il ne savait comment y faire face.

Une goutte de sang purpurine fila de sa lèvre malmenée et poursuivit sa course sur son menton. Il sentit un pouce effleurer l'organe gonflé et meurtri alors qu'il étreignait avec force les avant bras bronzés. Un murmure rauque et capiteux se glissa à son oreille.

« Non, Sasuke non… Je veux entendre le plaisir que je te donne…laisse toi aller…dis moi ce que mes caresses te font… »

Le pouce se faufila entre ses lèvres carnées, l'obligeant à lâcher prise, les entrouvrant puis taquinant ses dents et sa langue. Des gémissements de plaisir s'échappèrent de cette bouche, l'excitant plus encore. Sasuke réalisa à peine que c'était sa propre voix. Sa main glissa de l'avant bras vers la main qui cajolait son entrejambe. Naruto saisit l'intruse et mêla ses doigts à leurs homologues pâles avant de revenir à sa tâche.

Le dos et les hanches d'albâtre se tendaient contre la main inquisitrice qui montait et redescendait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus grandes emportaient Sasuke de plus en plus loin sur le chemin de l'extase. Ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus sonores, parsemés de cris et d'exclamations de concupiscence.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus, il se retenait à grand peine de culbuter le corps entre ses bras, là, maintenant sur le tapis et de le prendre avec violence. Il cessa ses caresses et retourna son futur amant vers lui, leurs érections qui se frôlèrent lui arrachèrent un grognement d'envie. Il reprit possession des lèvres chaudes et caressa un instant du bout des doigts le dos qui se cambra sous son toucher. Sasuke plongea ses mains dans la chevelure de blé et gémit de plus belle quand le blond se mit à caresser leurs membres d'une poigne ferme.

Il sentit une pointe désagréable le traverser quand un doigt vint titiller ses chairs intimes, inviolées jusqu'ici. Il se tendit un peu plus contre le corps bronzé pour échapper à cet intrus. Naruto accentua ses mouvements de pompe sur leurs sexes tendus et enfonça avec douceur et lenteur son index humide dans l'antre chaud et palpitant qui l'enserra. Il vint à l'oreille pâle.

« Détends toi Sasuke, détends toi… Je suis bien plus gros que ça, tu sais… »

Un murmure contrarié lui répondit, lui arrachant un sourire. De toute évidence, son vis-à-vis était perdu dans son plaisir et ne réalisait plus vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Naruto commença à faire entrer et sortir son doigt jusqu'à ce que le passage soit plus aisé. Une nouvelle phalange bronzée rejoignit la deuxième alors que le blond cherchait avec frénésie la tâche qui rendrait son intrusion bien plus agréable à Sasuke. Il finit par la trouver, arrachant un cri de plaisir au jeune brun quand il appuya dessus.

Sasuke crut qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes tant cette sensation fulgurante l'avait submergé. Naruto recommença son manège, le faisant crier un peu plus, déclenchant à chaque fois une pointe de plaisir qui le faisait littéralement décoller. Il s'abandonna totalement entre les bras du blond, se livrant à ces décharges de pure jouissance sans complexes, les subissant, les attendant, les réclamant…

Naruto allongea avec douceur et lenteur le corps parcouru de spasmes, trempé de sueur, offert, enfin prêt à le recevoir, retirant dans le même mouvement ses trois annexes qui avait fouillé sans relâche le corps d'albâtre, propulsant le brun dans les affres profonds du plaisir. Il s'installa entre les cuisses pâles, se positionnant. Sasuke gisait pantelant, ses yeux voilés par la jouissance, débordant de quelques larmes, le regardaient sans vraiment le voir. Le moment était venu, il serait sien… songea Naruto. Un gémissement de douleur fusa lors que le blond le pénétra jusqu'à la garde d'un coup de rein.

Sasuke replia ses jambes sur les hanches de Naruto et s'accrocha à son cou comme un désespéré, serrant sa prise de toutes les maigres forces qu'il lui restait. La douleur était vive, brûlante, palpitante au creux de ses reins, faisant baisser d'autant son envie, son désir, son plaisir. Une vague de larmes s'échappa de sous ses paupières qu'il avait clôt sous le coup de la douleur. La voix hypnotisante, douce, capiteuse, se faufila jusqu'à lui.

« Détends toi, ça va aller… Détends toi… Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer… »

On voit bien que ce n'est pas lui qui est à sa place... Une bouche chaude vint se poser sur l'un de ses mamelons alors qu'une main taquine se faufilait jusqu'à son érection maintenant bien en berne. Sasuke se concentra sur ces caresses et bientôt les vagues d'un plaisir nouveau enflèrent en lui. Quand Naruto le sentit prêt, il se mit à bouger des hanches avec lenteur et vint très vite retrouver cette tâche si dispensatrice de plaisir au creux des reins de son brun.

Sasuke sentit son plaisir enfler et devenir plus grondant à chaque coup de rein du blond. Ses gémissements emplirent une nouvelle fois la pièce, se transformèrent en halètements puis en cris. Le besoin de plus gronda à nouveau en lui, éloignant plus encore toute forme de raison ou de pensée cohérente, alors que Naruto se redressait entre ses cuisses couvertes de sueur.

« Ahn… Na-Naruto…hmmm… »

Naruto ralentit ses mouvements de hanches, faisant se tortiller le brun sous lui. Il releva les cuisses pâles et se rengaina avec force, arrachant un nouveau cri de plaisir à l'Uchiwa, faisant s'arquer le dos, les épaules touchant à peine le moelleux tapis. Il adopta une cadence plus marquée mais plus lente alors que Sasuke se perdait dans ces nouvelles sensations. Et ce qu'il attendait finit par franchir les lèvres du brun, perdu dans sa jouissance.

« Hn… Naruto… plus vite… »

Naruto laissa un sourire de pure concupiscence flotter sur ses lèvres et exécuta ce qui lui était demandé avec tant de luxure. Il laissa enfin libre cours à la bestialité qu'il retenait jusque là. Le dos pâle se cambra de plus en plus, les reins vinrent à sa rencontre, sa chair claqua contre celle plus pâle de son amant. Les cris de plus en plus forts s'envolèrent dans la pièce. Un tourbillon emporta Sasuke, loin si loin, qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer, le concevoir.

Une explosion de pure jouissance cueillit le jeune brun au sommet de son plaisir, suivit du blond qui se tendit contre son corps et finit par s'effondrer sur lui. Les bras bronzés se refermèrent sur Sasuke alors que son esprit flottait quelque part, déconnecté, loin de toute réalité, dans une plénitude et une béatitude post coïtale qui le firent doucement glisser vers le sommeil.

Il se sentait bien là, juste là, réchauffé par se corps, étreint par ces bras… et il sut. Il sut à cet instant, qu'il avait trouvé sa place, qu'il ne quitterait jamais cet endroit… tant qu'il y aurait ces bras là, ce corps là pour l'accueillir et le faire vibrer. Il était vaincu mais la défaite était bien plus douce qu'amère.

-Owari-

Lexique :

Shukun : Seigneur en japonais.

Shoji : cloison en papier de riz.

Kimono : vêtement traditionnel japonais.

Hakama : pantalon porté avec un kimono.

Pour plus de précisions, n'hésitez pas à utiliser Wikipédia.

Commentaire de l'auteur :

Cet OS ne brille pas par son originalité, je sais. En fait, ce qui m'intéressait vraiment c'était l'exercice du Lemon. J'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu…

Au plaisir de lire bientôt vos reviews et autres commentaires,

Yzan.


End file.
